


Posessive much?

by typicalmidnightsoul



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas, Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/M, Kinktober, NSFW, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/typicalmidnightsoul/pseuds/typicalmidnightsoul
Summary: Kinktober request ❤️️ ❤️️ Kinky!Nessian. Read at your own risk.
Relationships: Nesta Archeron/Cassian
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Posessive much?

Nesta walked down the steps of Rita's, Adam Parrish resting on her arm.

  
She was mad, but not the spitting rage that usually consumed her, no. This was Nesta Archeron's signature rage that got her the title of Ice Queen.  
This was rage was dark blue velvet sliding across ice. It's the euphoric burn as freezing hands meet scalding water.   
And thank god she dressed the part too. A champagne satin dress clung to her curves, as diamonds glittered on her ears.

"Pobre princesita..." Ronan said from Nesta's other side, "need us big boys to help you get revenge on your darling beau?"

Nesta shot her head to him, "Since when do you know how to speak Spanish?"

Adam cocked a brow, "Why? What did he say?"

"The bastard called me a poor little princess." she muttered to him.

"Staying with you since we were kids has an effect Nessie." Ronan answered  
Nesta shoved him playfully. "Why are we here anyway? Aren't you an independent woman?" He asked while laughing.

"Gansey told me to take you two away because you're not giving Gansey any alone time."

Adam snorted, "Sounds like him."

Cassian finally spotted her from across the side of the hall and walked over. She nodded her head at Adam and Ronan who dispersed straight away.  
Cassian crossed over to her, "Baby I told you I was busy tonight, why are you here?"  
She gave him a clandestine smile, "I did not need to hear you talk to me for a few seconds to know where you would be, mi amor. I’m here to have a good time. Not be your side line cheerleader.”

He sighed, “Nesta I’m doing a favour for Mor and Rita I won’t be able to pay as much attention to you as I normally do. I’m here on a job you need to understand that my team needs me to-“

“Get over yourself, Cassian” she shrilled in a sing-song voice. He looked as if she struck him then. And Nesta smiled in a way her abuelita would be proud: “Rip out his fragile ego with freshly manicured nails, mi nieta.” She always said.

But she did have a job to do while she was here; Colin Greenmantle was a man who often troubled Blue and her mother. He also had ordered the killing of Niall Lynch, and Nesta coming from a family of Spanish mobsters and considering Niall as a father figure to her wanted revenge. She needed to know his weak spots and who the man underneath that coat of charisma was.

Ronan subtly pointed her in the direction of a man on the bar. She nodded and walked over.

She took a seat a few feet away from him.

“Can I have a virgin mojito please?”

Colin’s aquamarine eyes slid to her, “No alcohol on an opening night?”

She cocked her head sensually at him, “Alcohol makes me forget my nights, and I have no intention of forgetting this one.”

He chuckled, “Indeed. What’s your name darling?”

She opted for her middle name and her mother’s maiden name, she didn’t know if this man knew Gansey but if he did then he would know of the friendship between Gansey and Nesta

“Adelina Donahue.”

Her eyes slid to his hand, “Shame you’re married. I’d have made some memories with you. Who’s the lucky girl and why isn’t she here?”

Colin smiled, “Woah little bird, slow down, you’re chirping a bit too much. Slow down, live in the moment.”

“Oh? And how would I do that?”

“By letting me buy you a drink.”

She made a show of tipping her head back and considering letting her layered dirt blonde hair dance in the golden chandelier lights.

“Alright, I’ll bite. But remember no alcohol.”

Colin smiled pulling out a card that stated, “VIP Rita’s Gold member.”

She smiled, “Oh you have a membership here.”

He nodded handing it over to the bartender. Nesta was beside herself with glee, all she had to do was hack into the database to find out all his personal information. Hopefully Blue and Maura would feel safer having some leverage over him.

A tap on her shoulder, “A word Lady?”

Nesta inwardly groaned, it was Brady one of Cassian’s team members.

She smiled at him seething and excused herself.

“What do you want Brady?” She sniped.

“You have a death wish, flirting with men in front of Cassian. Do you want Cassian to start? He was this close to beating him black and blue and Raynard managed to drag him to the back. Could you please go talk to him and explain-“

Nesta was still mad at him. He’d been off for the past 3 weeks, coming home and not talking, going off with the likes of Raynard and Brady to different posts helping out with this bloody grand opening. She understood that he is the owner of a multi-billion dollar security company and they have big clients like MI6 and CIA but that never stopped him from at least smiling at Nesta and telling her he loved her.

And in true Nesta fashion, instead of crying and sulking she tried to show him that she didn’t need him, but every time she tried to hurt him she ended up hurting herself. It wasn’t her fault that whenever she tried to talk to him he closed up or left.

So she came to the conclusion that he was preparing them both for their break up. But then why was he jealous-?

Nesta shook her head and said to Brady, “You go and tell your boss that all I’m doing is a background check for a friend. That man is dangerous and instead of looking at me he should do his job.”

“With you swaying your hips in that dress he can hardly focus on _anything_ , least of all his job.”

She tightened his bow, “Oh sweetie, he can. He’s been doing it for the past 3 weeks. Possessive mode has just been turned on as soon as someone else has their hands on something that is his.”

Brady rolled his eyes, “Nesta please just…”- she walked away.

She walked over to Adam who looked at her, “You ok?”

She smiled to herself. Nesta had found that since she started dating Cassian and had been introduced to Feyre’s circle she was unknown. But with her friends…they knew what was going on so they never left her alone with them. That had pissed Cassian off on many occasions because it wasn’t abnormal that she’d spend the whole day in his friends presence but she’d be talking to Gansey.

Cassian had been really insecure about Gansey at first. But Nesta would never sacrifice her friendship with Gansey and Cassian never made her choose. Gansey was Nesta’s ‘backyard boy’, he’d told her which car to buy, they’d gone to school together, he could always count on Nesta to go on last minute hiking trips with him.

Adam, Noah, Ronan, Blue, Henry, Cresseida, Eris, Audrey, Clare.... They stuck to her.

Nesta smiled at Adam, “No but I’ll get through.”

Adam chuckled, “It isn’t easy with Blue as a girlfriend either.”

Nesta hesitated but knew to keep her mouth shut. She knew that there was something going on with Gansey and Blue but she chose not to say anything. She also wandered if Ronan and Adam-

She couldn’t think about that now.

“I’ll be coming back tonight and finish this.”

Adam’s smile died, “No Nesta-“

“You’ve got to cover for me Adam, I promise if anything happens you’ll be the first person I call but this is for Blue.”

Adam hesitated but he knew this was better than Nesta doing it and not telling anyone. He nodded.

She nodded too, “Tonight, then.”

Nesta had tucked her long hair into the back of her black full length bodysuit. The bodysuit itself had a single chain down the middle.

She walked to the bar, her red bottom heels clinking slightly. Ok, ok she had no reason to wear her heels but it could prove to be a good weapon if her training failed her plus she looked hella hot.

She opened the door on the counter top and started typing on the computer-

The lights flicked on.

She twirled on her heel knowing who exactly was there.

She rolled her eyes at the hulking figure with a body sculpted like a Greek god. She pulled her hair out fluffing it around her, clicking her heels toward him.

"Well, well. What do you want Cassian?" she crossed her arms the thin bodysuit not fighting and pushing up her cleavage.

"You know this is illegal right, Nesta? You know that, for this exact reason, Rita asked me to look after the bar for tonight? So people don't go prying into her more prestigious customers personal accounts." Nesta was shook. Cassian rarely called Nesta by her name but when he did...

Nesta flipped a lock over her shoulder, "So what are you gonna do? Cuff me?" 

_Please do._

His long strides ate up the distance between them until Cassian was standing a breath away from her. His fingers lightly played with the zip near the base of her throat. 

Too long, she had been waiting for this for too damn long. 

She looked up into his golden eyes and balked. He was angry. If Cassian pulled down that zip she knew she was going to be begging tonight. 

And that's exactly what he did.

The zip clearly gave way to her ample cleavage, showing off the the lacy underthings in the deepest shade of red.

Her patience snapped as she moved closer to him grabbing his other hand and shoving it into her back pocket. His nails dug into the soft flesh of her ass as she pulled his head down kissing him with the ferocity of almost a months worth of sexual tension.

His hand came up and curled around her throat. She gasped. She shouldn't have riled him up. 

" _What. The. Fuck. Is. Wrong. With. You"_ He snarled his hands wrapping tighter with each word.

She ignored him trying to soother the dull roar in the back of her head by rubbing her thighs together. His eyes flicked down to what she was doing and a muscle flickered in his jaw. One of his big hands slid down her body and pried her thighs apart.

" _Baby please..."_ she whined. Her nickname for him had no effect on him whatsoever. His face didn't shift at all.

He raised a brow. "What?" He stepped closer to her. Close enough that Nesta had to fully tilt her head back to look at him. His hand still hadn't moved from her throat. She loved getting him worked up to the point where **he** decided what she needed. Where **he** decided what she'd get.

"I-I need you..."

He used his other hand to pull her hair tilting her head back to look at him even more as a look of mock consideration took over his face.

"Hmmmm do you though?" He fisted her hair in his hand as she nodded. 

He saw the look of utter desperation in her eyes and relented.

"Let me make a call. Then we leave."

That was all the warning he gave her before he let go of his grips and she almost tumbled. He smirked going into the backroom and bringing out his phone.

Nesta slowed her breathing to her his conversation, 

"Yeah Mor, I can't really do it today don't worry I'll send Brady over."

Those names alone made her see red, as she gathered herself unknown to the fact that Cassian could hear the click of her heels. 

He chuckled on the phone, "Yeah Nesta is demanding my attention," he said to Mor.

"Wasn't she talking to another guy today?" She asked.

Cassian slowly walked over and leaned against the doorway his eyes lining her curves as she bent over the table typing on the computer again.

"She was trying to figure out his weaknesses since she has issues with him." He answered.

"MAKE HER PAY, sexually of course." he heard Rita say in the back.

"babe Nesta was just talking-" Mor started.

"MAKE HER PAY!" Rita said again, laughter lining her voice.

it wasn't until Cassian said in full seriousness,

"Will do." That Rita went silent, Mor chuckled nervously saying-

"I'll text Brady." Cassian said watching as Nesta hacked into the database. And ended the call.

Nesta was about to click on Colin Greenmantle's name when she felt hands pulling her hair. 

"I thought I had made it very clear what I wanted Nesta." He snarled in her ear.

Nesta shivered, her hands becoming slack as Cassian pushed his bulge into her ass. 

"Wait in my car."

She zipped up her bodysuit, not giving Cassian a single look before strutting off to where his car was.

The car ride home was tense.

Nesta's head was digging into the back of the seat as Cassian gripped her thigh, playing with the flesh moving closer and closer to where she wanted him.

The expression on her face was cold but she could tell from Cassian's face that he knew what the fuck he was doing. 

She knew very well what was going to happen. And damn if she wasn't looking forward to it.

He pulled up in their driveway and jerked his head motioning for her to go upstairs.

Fine if he didn't want to talk to her then she could piss him off even more by getting angry with him.

She slammed the car door and ignored his questioning look, slicking her heels onto the gravel and chucking the front door of their large house checking that the cook, maid and pool cleaner had gone home she strutted upstairs. And soon heard heavy footsteps pounding up the stairs. He was fuming. 

"Nesta." He growled. 

_"yes?"_ She said patronizingly.

His rage took over him slowly as he sat down at the edge of the bed. Then in one smooth motion he grabbed her wrist and slammed her onto his lap. 

She gasped as he slowly peeled her bodysuit off her revealing the lacy underwear she was wearing. 

He hooked a finger through them as she squirmed, 

"You won't need these any more." He pulled them down.

HIs hand came on the back of her neck as he said,

"You're gonna count every time I spank you."

"Fuck no." She sneered still trying to squirm out of his grip.

He chuckled disbelievingly folding his sleeves back.

"For every one you don't count, the amount you get is going up by 5"

She gasped and was about to look at him in disbelief before his hand fisted her hair making it impossible for her to move.

"Let's start with 5."

The first hit came down with a crack as she moaned her face scrunching up a pain tingled up her spine. she still refused to count as he squeezed her flesh. 

He chuckled, "10"

He slapped her ass again, and she knew that he had taken up the intensity tenfold as she also knew her ass was probably rosy now. She felt her own cheeks warming up.

"15." He counted as her numbers went up.

His spanks now became hard enough to make her jerk forward involuntarily, her bra shifted from it's original place and she begged Cassian to fix it.

"I have a better idea," he said as he unclipped the back. He ran a finger down her spine. 

"Have you noticed how you immediately arch your back when my finger runs down it?" 

She shivered as his hands went over the red flesh of her hands, "Perfect for my..." _Slap_ "ministrations."

She cried out jerking forward again her tits bouncing against his thighs.

"C'mon Nesta, you won't be able to survive more than 20. Count." 

She ignored him and just to prove she could she didn't count. The next spank was so hard though that she would've slipped out of his grasp if it wasn't tight enough.

He said, "30" and then waited. 

She begrudgingly said, "1"

She could practically feel the ego rippling off him. 

His hand came down on her again. 

" _Ohhhhhh"_ she wined as he tugged her hair once and she remembered, "2."

The rest of the time had been filled with her humiliating whines and mewls.

As she neared the end she could not hold back the whines begging him to fuck her, fuck her now. 

"29, please, please, please, Cass, baby please I'm sorry."

She gasped as his hand came down on her one last time she let out, "30" in a whisper and dropped down limp.

He rubbed and squeezed her ass slowly working her through the pain. Breathing deeply as he picked her up cradling her close. He pushed them both back on the bed, under the sheets as she smiled against his chest. He stripped his clothes and pulled her close. 

"baby" he whispered, "Are you-"

"Too tired for sex baby. Wake me up at 4am when I regain energy."

He chuckled, "I was gonna ask if you were ok?"

She nodded snuggling closer. "I love you." he said.

"I love you Cass." She said.

Her phone dinged multiple times and Cassian picked it up. 

25 messages from Blue❤️️ ❤️️❤️️ ❤️️:

_Nesta are u still fighting with Cassian?_

_NESTA DON'T DO SOMETHING FOOLISH_

_NESTAAAAAAAAA_

_omg adam just told me_

_I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU I WILL CALL CASSIAN._

_ive called him_

_Can you text me and tell me if Cassian has killed you or not or vice versa??_

_PLEASE ANSWER_

Cassian chuckled taking a picture of him and Nesta. 

_'ALL covered'_ he said. 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a comment and whether you want a part 2.❤️️


End file.
